The Floo Mistake
by hoqwartsqueen
Summary: What happens when Ginny is sent to the Malfoy home by mistake, courtesy of Floo Powder?


Draco Malfoy stepped into the huge castle that he was now master of since his father was away at Azkaban. The castle was enormous and dark. As he stepped forward, he could hear his footsteps echo up the walkway towards the parlor. As he entered the room that his father had entertained many guest in, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He was unsure if the shiver was due to the climate in the room or the idea that his father would never do any entertaining in this room again. The idea of his father sitting in his cell, in complete darkness with Dementors gliding around made Draco want to cry. He hated the feeling that his own flesh and blood was in a place so horrible. The least they could do was send wizards of such importance to better conditions. But what made Draco feel even more horrible than the thought of his father sitting in the dark Azkaban was the fact that he was there because of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter. The name made him cringe. He hated the boy with all his heart. He had torn up his family. Ever since Harry had named his father as a Death Eater, his mother had been acting strange. And then right before he was set to leave his Aunts home that he had stayed at for a month before he was allowed to return home, His mother had written to him, informing him that he was to be alone when he came home. Dracos mother had decided that she needed a vacation and was going to be gone for the the rest of the summer. He was not worried though, Draco knew that he could return home and he would be taken care of by the house elves. He was used to being alone during the summer, due to the fact that his father was always away for meetings and such and his mother usually went with him. However Draco was disappointed that his mother wouldn't be there to greet him. And now he was sitting in the parlor with a glass of water with thoughts of hatred roaming around in his head. And all the thoughts were directed towards the three amigos. Harry Potter, hermione Granger, and Ron weasley. He would get his revenge. He didn't know how, he just knew he would.  
  
Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs. Her brother Ron right in front of her, holding what appeared to be a tiny notebook. It was pink with a lock and the name Georgia Weasley written across it in silver glitter. "Ron, you had better hand that over right now or I will. ' Ginny threatened "Or you'll what? " Ron asked with a grin spread across his face, obviously pleased with the way this conversation was going. " MMMUUUUMMM!!!!" Ginny screamed, now she had the huge grin across her face. She knew that swift punishment would come to Ron. Since Ginny was the only girl and the youngest her parents usually put the boys in their place when the teased her. Suddenly they heard a loud crash come from the Kitchen and with a swift movement Mrs. Weasley grabed the diary from Rons hand and threw it back to Ginny. "Ron Weasley, leave your sister alone. You should be at an age by now where you find it immature to tease your younger sister. Honestly, ever since Fred and George left, you two have been at each other's throats. Now knock it off. Ron Ginny and I will be going into town, so that we will be able to get your Father a new cloak for his ceremony for promotion. Please do your chores while we are gone. Ginny get the Floo Powder. " With this Mrs. Weasley grabbed her and Ginny's cloak. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted " Diagon Alley!" and within an instant was gone. "So Ginny, what do you write about in that diary? How much you fancy Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked with an antagonistic tone. As Ginny grabbed the Floo powder and, marched into the stone fireplace she yelled at Ron " I would never write about DRACO MALFOY!" Unfortunately she had made a mistake doing this. In an instant, she flew out a fireplace. She threw herself up and realized that she was in a large castle. She started to turn, all the while looking at her surroundings. As she started to turn opposite the fireplace she realized she was standing face to face with a young man. It was then that she realized that when she had made a terrible mistake. For Ginny Weasley was standing in front of Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
